Only One Memory (used to be Rainy Day Love)
by Zero Tsubasa no Kami
Summary: UPDATED!!! *chap 5* Roger talks more about what happened that day and a specialist's finds.
1. Declaration of Love

Dorothy's dept was almost repaid. In fact, it would be in a day. She started packing her clothing and various presents from Roger and Norman. Roger and Norman seemed to have forgotten she wasn't going to be with them forever so there was no going-away party.  
The next day she woke up before everyone else. She walked out the door and headed off to nowhere in particular, just hoping to find some sort of shelter, or maybe she could stay at the police station.  
It was raining hard and she had no umbrella. Since no stores were open at the hour, she just sat beneath a tree with leaves thick enough to block most of the water. It wasn't that she wanted to stay dry; just that her things were important to her and she didn't want them wet.  
"DOROTHY!" a voice called out. 'It was Roger,' she thought. If I don't leave now, I probably never have the chance again. She got up, covered her things the best she could and started walking in the opposite direction. "Dorothy!" He was running in his PJs with an umbrella (which he wasn't using) and soon caught up to her.  
"You're really leaving?" he asked.  
She stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes. I am a burden to you. Am I not? I wake you up in the morning, complain about your style, I called you a louse.."  
"You can stay." He insisted.  
"You want me to?"  
"Well, yes.." he said. She waited for him to say what was on his mind. He was hiding something and she could sense it. "Dorothy! Don't you even care? Maybe even a little for me and for Norman? You've been with us three years! You even laughed a few times! Don't you care. I know you are human enough if you can make friends with a cat."  
"You.. you care for me? Like me?" she asked in a confused voice. She didn't think anyone could like an android like her..  
"Yes. I do care. I like you a lot."  
"What about money? I wouldn't be able to pay for food and such."  
"That's okay. We could get legal papers and things.. you could be my-"  
"Daughter? Or maybe your sister?" she suggested.  
"Or my wife," he said. Dorothy turned to face him. "Dorothy, I meant to tell you a long time ago.. I love you." She walked up to him, leaned up and kissed his neck. Roger buried her in his arms.  
"Roger, please, take me home."  
"Yeah, sure." He opened up the umbrella and half carried, have dragged her back to the mansion. They stopped at the overhang of the roof in above the front door and knelt down. "Dorothy? Will you marry me?"  
Her blank eyes stared into his for what seemed an eternity before she nodded. "Yes.. I will.."  
He drew a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her finger. It was a 4 karat diamond set in platinum. It fit her finger like it was custom made (it was). He stood up. The door opened. "Hello Master Roger! Hello Miss Dorothy!" He beckoned them in. "What are you two doing up so early?"  
"Uh.. nothing Norman. Oh and Norman?"  
"Yes?"  
"Which room in this house do you think will be the best to hold a wedding in?"  
"A wedding?" he asked, startled. He glanced at Dorothy's hand.  
"Well, maybe the room with the plants?" he suggested.  
"Great! Thanks Norman." He and Dorothy went to eat breakfast. "Dorothy, which bed do you want? Which is the best one?"  
"Which ever one you're in."  
He laughed.  
  
Maybe... 15 good reviews for chapter 2?  
  
  



	2. Destroy R. D. Waynreight

And so they slept together, with clothes on, of course. Dorothy had never been happier in her life. Practically every day was spent with her in his arms. And every day they were running around Paradigm, making wedding plans, and hiring all sorts of people. It was going to be a wonderful wedding, hopefully.  
  
-------  
  
"Roger Smith is getting married?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, we can't have that can we?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"'No, sir'. So you know what this means, right?"  
  
"R. D. Waynreight must be terminated?"  
  
"R. D. Waynreight must be terminated; yes."  
  
"Should I do that now, sir?"  
  
"Yes. Go, now. Destroy R. D. Waynreight."  
  
--------  
  
"Roger, do we have too many people on the guest list?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Okay. So we have everything except decorations done."  
  
"And your dress."  
  
"Oh, well, what will you be wearing?"  
  
"I have a nother suit for special times. This is one of them, right?" He drew her into a hug.  
  
"Roger!"  
  
--------  
  
"Do we have the magnet?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Okay, last review. We ambush her on her way to the bathroom, hold her long enough to secure her to it. Then we bring her back to the base."  
  
"But, sir, what if Roger comes? The boss said not to hurt him."  
  
"True. Roger is important to our project. If he tries to save her, we might have to kill her on the spot, regardless of the attention we might get from the neighbors."  
  
"You sure the boos would like that?"  
  
"Oh, shut up and just follow my orders."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Odd twist, wasn't it? 30 reviews TOTAL for chapter three. 


	3. It Was White

Note: In respnoce to Voodoo Girl's review: I DO NOT write for reviews! I simply ask for a certain amount of reviews so I know whether I should continue writing it or whether everyone hates my story and I should delete it. One more thing, If you don't like Angel, I sugest you stop reading this now..  
  
Okay, on with the story..  
  
-------  
  
It was a wonderful day (as wonderful as it could possibly GET in a city, anyway), and Dorothy was in her white dress, which amazingly Roger didn't mind.  
  
"Are you sure white is okay?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Of course it's okay. It's our wedding so we could kill that all-wear-black rule," replied Roger, who was dressed in a black suit.  
  
--------  
  
"Who are you?" Dastun asked. He reached his hand into his pocket for his gun in case the stranger caused trouble.  
  
"No one you need ter know," replied someone who's face was hidden.  
  
"Well, get outta the way cause I've got to ---" He fell over with a gunshot wound   
  
"Heh, heh, idiot." The stranger took the invitation out of Dastun's pocket.  
  
--------  
  
Norman was standing at the gates collecting invitations. He hardly knew any of Roger's clients so new faces weren't suprises.  
  
"Agah.. Agah.. Agah... Dorothy!" Roger managed to say. She was walking up to him in a beautiful white dress. "Agah... you look nice."  
  
Angel laughed. "So much for smooth-talking Roger."  
  
---------  
  
Finally....  
  
"And do you, Miss Robot Dorothy Wanyreight take Mr. Roger Smith to be your husband forever and ever and ever or at least until everyone loses their memories again?"  
  
"I do.."  
  
"Then you," he faced Roger, "may kiss the bride."  
  
He did. A resonating gunshot rang out. Dorothy collasped in Roger's arms.  
  
+++++++++  
  
I know, I know, I hate cliffhangers too. 


	4. 4 Victims; 2 Targets

The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said Roger. "What? Another one?! Yes she was." He paused and listened. "Okay, I will."  
  
"Who was that, Master Roger?" asked Norman.  
  
"Police. Norman, did you see Dastun when you were collecting invitations?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
----------  
  
"Was it a success?"  
  
"Err..yes, sir. Though some blond lady tried to stop us from killing Target #3."  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. Some people heard the shots and we had to retreat. The invitation was seized, sir."  
  
"Good. Get him today. Take the memory guns and take anyone who sees with you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
---------  
  
"Dastun was shot, eh? He's still alive?"  
  
"Yes, but barely. We didn't find an invitation."  
  
"And Mr. Watt?" Roger asked the official.  
  
"Dead. No invitation."  
  
"So they shot Dastun and Mr. Watt to get invitations to shoot Dorothy. Quite expansive."  
  
"But why would they need two invitations? Only one person was needed."  
  
"I don't know." said the official.  
  
"Has anyone else been injured or killed lately?"  
  
"Well, yes. Patricia Lovejoy."  
  
"What? Is she alive?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
---------  
  
"You saw me at your wedding?!" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Roger.  
  
"But how can that be? I never went. I was shot on the way to the dress shop by some looney."  
  
+++++++  
  
Cliffhangers are fun! 


	5. Keep Your Memories, Angel

"Then I must have seen someone else. But.. How could I mistake anyone for you? You've haunted me so long," said Roger. "I'm loosing it, aren't I? Negotiating, dammit."  
  
"Roger, don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. Things always turn out fine. The chariot chose you, did it not? Are you to say that it chose wrongly?" asked Angel in a pacifying voice. "Dorothy will be okay..." Angel flumped back into the bed. She stared at the walls, unsure of how to comfort her friend.  
  
"Well.. they won't succeed! Failures have begun to show already, right? I'm not dead, Dastun's not dead. Dorothy can be repaired, good as new, right?" she said hopefully.  
  
"The android specialist came to my mansion this morning," stated Roger. His head was in his hands and his eyes were glued to the floor.  
  
"And? What did he find?"  
  
"The point of entry was not round, more like a peanut shaped hole. Michael, the specialist, thinks that there were two shots fired."  
  
Playing with her golden hair, and then concentrating on Roger, "There could have easily been two people shooting, or perhaps that person shot twice in a row and changed their aim slightly."  
  
"I heard one shot. It was just a single sound, fast, with the smell of smoke. A loud crack in the air like lightening. But thats not the worst," he said. His face fell even more, if that were possible. "There.. were some sparks on entry. She had a unique wiring. Timothy Waynreight.. brilliant. But that wire ran her senses. Touch."  
  
"Go on," she urged during a pause in his speech.  
  
"Dr. Michael said, he said that her memory would be damaged. She.. she would have no recent memory. She wouldn't remember our wedding or anything else that just happened. This is like.... the city beneath the waters. You.. you remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. Sometimes I wish I could forget," said Angel.  
  
"You should never try to forget something. Memory is one of your most important possesions."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
I haven't done something on this story in such a loooooooooong time.... okay. I updated. No, ANGEL AND ROGER WILL NOT GET MARRIED! STOP FLAMING ME!!!!!  
  
(not done yet. wait for more) 


End file.
